The King is Dead, Long Live the King
by fififolle
Summary: All about Sergeant Cole. And how he never really died. Not so much, anyhow. 2x18 Michael missing scenes. Undertones of CarsonChair, ChuckConsole. Spoilers: SGA – 2x18 Michael, 3x07 Common Ground
1. Day Thirteen

Warnings: minor character death  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This is written for fun or something. I make no money, etc.

Summary: All about Sergeant Cole. And how he never really died. Not so much, anyhow. Undertones of Carson/Chair, Chuck/console. **Spoilers: 2x18 Michael, 3x07 Common Ground**

Author Notes: Fanfiction says yahboosux to minor character death. Also flagrant use of inanimate object shipping. Not beta'd. This fic has concepts in it from three of my other fics, two where inanimate shipping is the name of the game, and another where Cole has the nickname of 'King', hence the title. You don't need to have read them. You can find them listed on this site - Adapter, Let Me Help, and What's Wrong With You?

* * *

DAY THIRTEEN – 12:30 

Elizabeth glanced at the ceiling as they sat down. She closed her eyes briefly, and then looked across her desk at John Sheppard and Kate Heightmeyer.

"All right, Kate. I'm listening."

Kate smiled tightly. "Thank you for seeing me, Dr Weir. I know that Carson and I said that Michael was ready to integrate, but I've had some second thoughts. I've talked to Carson, as you know, and he agrees. We need to qualify our decision."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "We can't keep him locked up much longer. You'd better explain your concerns."

Kate nodded, looking pensive, "It's not Michael. It's everyone else. And I'm not saying that anyone has expressed anything other than scientific interest or bored tolerance."

"Incredible, really, considering we're effectively releasing a Wraith among us," John quipped.

Elizabeth sighed. "Colonel. Please. We're trying to make sure we do this in the right way. And he is no longer a Wraith. Not according to Carson."

John just raised an eyebrow.

Kate looked at him, and folded her hands together. "This is the problem, Dr Weir. Everyone is _almost_ all right about having Lieutenant Kenmore among us, but underneath, most people are scared, or prejudiced, especially if they feel threatened. I strongly urge you to wait another week, let everyone get used to the idea some more. And you'll need to choose his security team carefully."

Elizabeth frowned, "Go on."

"Yeah, tell me more," John asked.

Kate looked at them both in turn. "You need men who won't blow his head off at the first sign of trouble. And there will be trouble, believe me. We are talking about a highly experimental process. Anything could happen."

"Colonel?" Having listened carefully to Kate, Elizabeth wanted to hear John's side.

"Well," he drawled, "I'm not saying that's not a possibility. But we need to keep our people safe."

Kate flexed her hands on her lap. "Colonel, don't you see? We have to make Michael one of _our people_ now. It's the only way this whole thing will ever work. We can't simply create an underclass of humans in permanent captivity. We need to truly integrate him. You need a security team with a degree of compassion and a lack of prejudice."

John snorted, "A lack of prejudice against the Wraith? Yeah, right. Look, Elizabeth, we'll do our best, but I can't guarantee that my men will see Michael as anything other than a danger."

Kate threw up her hands, exasperated.

"Hey," John protested. "I like Michael! He seems okay."

"Yes," Elizabeth countered, "But will his Security team? You're right Kate, we need to select carefully. Keating is the head of security, surely he is the best man for the job?"

John shook his head, "Nope. Michael is a strong guy, and Keating, I hate to say it, just isn't up to it. And he knows it. He's ready to make the selection. Guys who are good in a fight." John grinned.

"We're trying to avoid fights," murmured Kate.

"Well, what about… Hawker? He seems kind," Elizabeth continued, "That's what we need, isn't it?"

Kate cocked her head to one side, "Not precisely. Too much empathy, and there's a risk of manipulation."

"Oh, for crying out loud," John growled, "Michael just needs a straightforward weight-matched security team. The rest is up to you, Kate. My men won't be there to babysit."

"I don't disagree, Colonel. Overfamiliarity by the guards could compromise safety. But they must be compassionate enough to treat him humanely, in every sense of the word. They may need to protect Michael, as well as those around him." She took a deep breath. "Can I suggest Sergeants Cole and Barker initially? Those are the type of men I believe we need."

Elizabeth and John looked at her, clearly thinking about the two Sergeants mentioned, and weighing up her words. Elizabeth looked at John.

"Well," he let out a breath, "All right. I see your point. But those guys aren't normally on security detail."

"No, but they have the necessary skills, and I believe they can do their duty without prejudice," Kate added.

Elizabeth nodded, "Sergeant Cole is a good man. And perhaps you are right, Kate, not everyone could do what it seems we need to ask them to do." She looked to John.

"Agreed," John conceded. "Cole and Barker first on the rota, and Keating and I will run the rest by you, Kate. And we brief them together - you can give them all the _'be compassionate'_ stuff."

"All right," smiled Kate. "Thank you, Colonel."

DAY THIRTEEN – 14:03

"Can you tell us in your own words your opinion of Lieutenant Kenmore, and the need for security as he is introduced to the city?" Kate's tone was neutral, calm. She smiled at Sergeant Frank Cole.

John sat motionless, leaning back in his chair, his face a disinterested mask.

His eyes flicking to the Colonel once or twice, Cole answered Kate politely. "If Dr Beckett has found a way to turn Wraith into humans, then I'm all for it. But I don't think it's going to be easy to keep the secret from him. That's where I think any security issue will lie. One wrong word from someone in the gym, and there could be trouble. I don't want to see anyone hurt."

Kate smiled.

John folded his arms. "You don't think Michael is a danger to us?"

Cole frowned. "Doc Beckett wouldn't release him if he thought he was. But it's an experiment, right? Something might happen that he hasn't thought of, I guess. That's the way things usually turn out nasty. We'll just have to take it a day at a time."

Kate and John exchanged looks, and John turned to Cole. "All right, Cole, report to the Infirmary first thing in the morning. You'll be assigned to Michael until further notice. I'll hand Logistics to Walker for the time being." He nodded. "That'll be all."

Cole stood up and saluted his commanding officer. "Yes sir. Thank you, sir." He turned and left the room.

Kate smiled smugly at John. "See?"

He smiled, conceding, "Yeah, okay, I get your point."

TBC


	2. Day Eighteen

A/N: We continue our ragtag bunch of missing scenes from 2x18 Michael... thanks for reading.

* * *

DAY EIGHTEEN – 20:52 

Chuck could see Elizabeth from the corner of his eye, standing in the middle of her office, arms wrapped tightly around herself with her head down. He pursed his lips, and started to type.

_Citilog entry 07072005 2052_

_Sgt. Frank Cole USMC was killed in the course of his duties 07072005 20:36 East Tower Level 3. He was shot by the Wraith medical subject, Michael Kenmore. Death certified by Dr C Beckett. Identity confirmed by Dr C Beckett and T Emmagan. Autopsy requested by Dr C Beckett and scheduled for 07082005 0900._

Sighing, Chuck sat back in his chair. A moment later, a line of text appeared beneath his own.

_- I am sorry to hear this news - _

DAY EIGHTEEN – 20:54

"Come in," Kate managed to say.

As Carson stepped through the door, he could see she had been crying. "Oh, Kate, look at you. I knew you'd be like this." He sat down on the bed beside her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

Wiping away a tear, she took a deep breath. "It's my fault, Carson. If it wasn't for me he would be hauling cables around on the East pier."

"Your fault? What about _me_? Michael was my idea, and Rodney was right, this was all a very bad idea. You have nothing to blame yourself for, believe me." Carson's voice was strained and he wasn't sure he wouldn't cry too.

Kate turned and gripped his hand, "No, Carson, don't. This won't do any good."

They hugged, holding each other in silence.

DAY EIGHTEEN – 21:13

Teyla approached the holding cell.

"Teyla, I swear, I never meant to kill the guy." Michael held up his hands. "It just happened, I was confused, and trapped…" his eyes dull, he looked away.

"I believe you, Michael," Teyla said quietly, looking at him through the glow of the field. She was still reeling a little from the death of a good man, but she knew the risks of war.

Michael took a step towards her. "I just had to try and escape," he explained.

"I know," she replied, "And it is regrettable that we cannot let you do that."

TBC


	3. Day Nineteen before 9am

DAY NINETEEN – 07:43

In the infirmary, a doctor and a technician were packing for the mission to the Alpha site.

Sally turned to her colleague. "Poor Carson."

Terry nodded, tossing the box of surgical gloves into the case. "He feels responsible. Because he created Michael."

Sally sighed. "It's a war. That's all. Men get hurt. And killed."

"Yeah. I know. And I'm sorry. I know you knew Cole." He paused in his packing, and touched her arm gently.

She smiled, and took a deep breath, looking across the room. "Thanks. Last time I spoke to him was in here, just the other night. That was when Michael found out..." her voice trailed off.

Terry nodded. "And you know where Carson is right now, don't you?"

She sighed again. "Yes. The Chair." She shook her head, frowning. "I don't know. It really calms him down a lot. Maybe it's just a place to think." She shrugged.

"Hmm," Terry screwed up his face, "it still seems a bit odd to me." He stared at the box of alcohol wipes in his hands.

At that moment, Chuck appeared in the infirmary. Terry watched him, puzzled.

"Sergeant? Is there something wrong?"

Chuck was running a hand over one of the walls near an examination table. "Uh… no sir. I just need to…" he pulled a panel from the wall, revealing a bank of control crystals, "um…adjust the power to this section. I couldn't do it from the Control Room."

Chuck removed a crystal, and turned it over in his palm. He reached into the compartment and moved the crystals around. Terry watched him carefully as he worked, and made no further comment.

Mopping his brow, Chuck snapped the cover back over the opening. "There. All done. Nothing to be concerned about," he said, trying to sound confident, and failing. Glancing anxiously from Sally to Terry, he left.

"That's never happened before," Sally commented.

Terry shrugged. "Never a dull day around here." He grinned, and snapped the case closed.

o0o0o

DAY NINETEEN – 08:14

Through the dim corridors, the technicians pushed the gurney, with Michael, sedated and strapped, lying on top. In silence, they pushed him, heading in the opposite direction to the one that Sheppard had requested.

The technicians slid the sedated Michael onto the Infirmary examination table.

"Thank you gentlemen," Carson smiled, and pressed a button on the equipment beside him.

"Ah, will you be long, Dr Beckett? Only Colonel Sheppard said to take Michael straight to the Gateroom for immediate transfer to the Alpha site." The man shifted nervously from foot to foot.

Carson smiled benignly. "No, not long at all. I appreciate this, I just really wanted one last scan before we left. The equipment at the Alpha site isn't what we have here."

Michael made a sudden jerk against his bonds, startling both Carson and the technicians. Carson took a deep breath and pressed another button. Michael returned to stillness, and they all let out their breath.

"There. All done. Right, come on then. Off you go to the Gateroom and I'll be right behind you."

With a huge amount of relief, the technicians returned their charge to the gurney, and left the infirmary.

Carson watched them leave, then sat down heavily on a nearby chair, and rubbed his hands over his face. "I hope I've done the right thing," he murmured to himself.

TBC


	4. Day Nineteen  9am

A/N: All I can say is, I watched Miller's Crossing last night. This is not a new experience for me. Beware spoilers in the comments :) Enjoy! sigh

* * *

DAY NINETEEN – 09.00

Dr Mel Biro walked calmly towards the Mortuary. One more autopsy, one more day. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for today, though. Plenty of witnesses and a huge hole in the man's latissimus dorsi - cause of death wasn't exactly going to be a mystery. But Carson had other things in mind. Close proximity to a genetically modified Wraith, in short. It would be the cellular sample examination that would take her time on this one. She had told Stuart she wouldn't need his assistance; this wouldn't be a big job today.

Gloved up, and with a fresh white coat on, she lifted her clipboard and pushed through the swinging doors from the office. Looking up from the paperwork, she froze, and her breath caught in her throat.

She was sure she had heard something, and besides, as soon as she had entered the mortuary area, she could see that the autopsy platform was lacking that certain something. Something that she was supposed to be here to cut up.

The white sheet lay draped haphazardly over the metal surface, accentuating the flat and cold slab, and revealing a distinct lack of the expected bodily form. The canopy, the one that normally covered the body and maintained the desired temperature until the autopsy, was already raised into the ceiling space.

As she crept closer to the platform, it was the slight snuffling, possibly moaning sound, that came from beyond the platform that was primarily disturbing her. She was almost afraid to walk towards it, and in hindsight, perhaps calling for medical assistance should have been higher on her list of priorities, but somehow, fear, and probably disbelief, held her back.

It was only when she peeked over the top of the autopsy table, and saw the shivering, naked and patently alive Frank Cole, that she grasped her radio frantically.

"Ah, medical emergency, mortuary. This is Biro! Terry? Carson? Please respond. I repeat, medical emergency in the mortuary!"

By this time she was crouching in the pool of blood on the floor, and checking the pulse in Cole's neck. He was obviously breathing, from his rattling gasps.

"_Dr Biro? We're on our way. What is the situation there, Mel?"_

Biro could hardly speak. "Oh god, Terry, Cole is alive. He has a strong pulse, but I think his lungs are still full of blood. What do I _do_?" Death was her forté . She hadn't fought it off in a long time.

There was a silence on the radio while Biro held Cole in the recovery position, and struggled to get her white coat off to cover him.

"_Um. Can you repeat that, Mel? Did you say... Cole?"_

"Oh, for god's sake, Terry, just run will you? I don't want him to die_again_. And where is Carson?"

"_He's at the Alpha site already. Don't panic, we're on our way."_

DAY NINETEEN – 14:39

Elizabeth stood on the balcony, staring at the shimmering Gate. "Michael has taken Teyla? How long ago was this, Carson?"

The tinny voice echoed through her radio. _"Just a minute ago. Bravo team went after them, and John and Ronon followed. He took her, Elizabeth, and I don't know what he will do."_

"She can look after herself, Carson. Just sit tight and wait until you hear from John."

"_Yes."_

Elizabeth smiled. "There is some good news from this end, Carson."

"_There is?"_

She turned, and walked towards Chuck, who nodded and smiled. "We have no idea how, but Sergeant Cole is alive."

"_Cole? How is that possible?" _At the Alpha site, Carson hoped the radio crackle would enhance his tone of surprise, and hide his relief.

"I don't know. But your team is taking good care of him, and you can begin an investigation when you return."

"_Aye, of course. That's... that's great news, Elizabeth. I still can't believe..."_

"No. No one can. Keep us posted as soon as you have word on Teyla."

"_Yes, of course. Beckett out."_

TBC


	5. Day Twenty

DAY TWENTY – 0846

Carson stepped out of the shimmering blue event horizon into the Gateroom, and handed his medical cases to the waiting technician. "Thanks, son."

Hurrying up the staircase, he scanned the Control Room for the person he was looking for. Spotting Chuck, he made his way over, leaned on the edge of the console, and spoke quietly, although there was no one nearby. "What's the news?"

Chuck looked up, smiling with relief, and breathed, "They did it, Carson. Terry says Cole is going to make it."

Carson took a deep breath, his smile breaking out on his face. "Oh, thank heavens."

Chuck nodded, "The chest drains are still in, but apparently he seems out of the woods. Everything in perfect working order. No one can explain it. Terry wants to see you as soon as possible. He's searching the database for similar cases now. Um... will we have to tell them?"

Carson frowned. "I think it's better we don't. Not right now. Neither one of us can really explain what happened, and neither of us wants to give up what we, uh, have. Best to keep quiet about it. All right?"

Chuck nodded. "I agree. As long as we can keep an eye on each other - that helps, right?"

"It does." Carson pursed his lips, then smiled. "And aye, we need to stick together on this one. We don't want anyone taking apart the Chair or your console looking for life forms. Let's just keep it to ourselves."

Chuck nodded. "No problem. They brought Cole back for us, somehow, and you can't get better than that."

Carson blinked, "I wish I knew more about how they did it. I mean, they sucked it out of the Wraith, but will we ever know how that works?"

Looking up at his friend, Chuck shrugged. "I don't know, Carson. But you're the man to find out."

Carson clapped Chuck on the shoulder. "Thanks, lad. Right, I'd best get moving. I've got a patient to check up on." He grinned. "Good news, Chuck, good news."

Chuck watched as Carson left the Control Room, then turned back to face the console. He typed on his laptop keyboard.

_Thank you again, both of you_

The reply appeared a moment later.

_- You are welcome -_

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N: Well, there now, I feel better. Sorry if all the missing scenes were a bit confusing. But Cole is now alive ;) Thanks for reading!  



End file.
